


Let Me (Ride You)

by SariShino



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Riding, power bottom youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariShino/pseuds/SariShino
Summary: Jaebum asks Youngjae to try being a bit more dominant.Youngjae delivers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted power bottom Youngjae.  
> This is also the first fic I've written in like 6 years so its not my best work but hopefully you'll still enjoy it!  
> Also I'm sorry if the formatting is weird. If it is, tell me and I'll fix it.

When Jaebum suggested Youngjae try to be more dominant sometimes, the first thing he did was blush. He's not sure how it even came up, but it did appeal to him.

The first few times Youngjae tried though, he got shy and self conscious, thinking he wasn't doing well enough. Jaebum told him otherwise but took back the reigns anyway, wanting to make sure Youngjae felt loved.

 

But one day, something changed.

They had an incredible show, probably one of the best shows of their careers and their adrenaline was soaring. He'd steal glances at Jaebum every so often, his boyfriend never failing to make him weak with his teasing looks but this time felt different. When it finally clicked, Youngjae knew what he wanted, and hoped Jaebum would want it too.

In the van back to the hotel, Jaebum shot Youngjae a heated gaze, the other members sleeping or distracted. He usually does this after a show because it never fails to get Youngjae flustered, usually the younger blushing and looking away quickly.

He wasn't expecting Youngjae to return his gaze with a sultry one of his own.

It sent a shiver through Jaebum.

That was always a good sign.

 

After showering quickly and initiating the planned room switch, Jaebum and Youngjae find themselves alone together. Jaebum is fresh from the shower, shirtless but clad in pajama pants. He also switched out his piercings with the ones he wears for sleeping. Youngjae is wearing a pair of lounge shorts that accentuates his legs and ass nicely with a soft tee.

Youngjae's eyes rove up and down Jaebum’s tight body, the sultry gaze from before returning.

Youngjae steps up to Jaebum and the older doesn't hesitate, wrapping an arm around Youngjae's waist and gently pushing on the back of his head to finally push their lips together, Youngjae's arms coming up to rest on his shoulders. The kisses are chaste at first, but that doesn't last, their lips moving eagerly. Jaebum feels one of Youngjae's hands in his hair, pushing him closer while angling his head to deepen the kiss.

A light lick from Youngjae has Jaebum opening his mouth, tongue meeting Youngjae's in the center. Their tongues play a little before Youngjae pushes on Jaebum’s head again to bring their mouths back together. Jaebum slides his tongue into Youngjae's mouth, a little noise coming from Youngjae as their tongues slide together again. Jaebum’s breath hitches as Youngjae lightly sucks on his tongue, a shudder running through him as he realizes that was the first time Youngjae has done that.

When Jaebum pulls away, a small saliva string connecting their tongues, Youngjae backs him up until the back of his knees hit the mattress, gently pushing Jaebum to sit so Youngjae can straddle his lap, legs on either side of Jaebum's. They stare into each other's eyes, their gazes heated and full of want.

When Jaebum moves to lift his shirt, Youngjae grabs both of his wrists to stop him. Jaebum let go, looking up at Youngjae concerned, only for Youngjae to push him back and pin his wrists to the bed, looming over him. Youngjae bites his bottom lip, smirking as Jaebum’s eyes widen slightly.

“Jaebum hyung…”

Youngjae rolls his hips, breath hitching as Jaebum’s hardening cock brushes his own through their clothes. Continuing to roll his hips down into Jaebum’s, he leans over to Jaebum’s ear, warm breath fogging his piercings.

“Wanna suck your big cock hyung…” Youngjae whispers low, pressing a kiss behind his ear and Jaebum shivers. “And I wanna ride it too.” Jaebum groans, moving to get up, but Youngjae grips his wrists tighter and stops his hips. Youngjae glares down at his leader, Jaebum’s breath hitching as Youngjae pushes his wrists further into the sheets. “But if you try and move again hyung, I won't. No touching unless I move you. Understand?” Jaebum's eyes widen more and he bites back a groan.

“Fuck Youngjae…” he nods his head the best he can in his position and Youngjae smirks again.

He has no idea where this side of Youngjae has been hiding- or where he learned to talk that dirty- but he fucking loves it. He can feel his cock grow harder and twitch excitedly in his pants.

The younger grinds his hips down again, letting out a sharp, breathy moan. He moves Jaebum’s hands to his hips, letting go of his wrists to remove his shirt, doing it slowly on purpose, Jaebum’s grip tightening on his hips, trying his hardest not to touch where he isn't allowed.

But then Youngjae lifts off his lap, pulling Jaebum up with him so he's sitting back up, face to face with Youngjae.

Youngjae steps off the bed, giving Jaebum a chaste kiss before dropping slowly to his knees, leaving a trail of hot kisses down Jaebum’s body as he goes until he reaches his pajama pants.  He pulls at the waistband, Jaebum lifting his hips so he can slide them off, noticing he wasn't wearing underwear.

He licks his lips at the sight of Jaebum’s cock. It was slightly bigger than average and thick, and Youngjae's mouth waters.

Youngjae leans in to press a very light kiss to the tip, half lidded eyes staring right into Jaebum’s as he grabs the base. Youngjae begins to slowly graze his lips up and down Jaebum’s cock, warm breath and lips barely touching him causing Jaebum to bite his lip, his grip tightening on the sheets.

Youngjae continues, his tongue peeking out every so often, before he languidly kisses back up to the head, taking the tip between his lips. He kisses it gently, lips moving slow, the tip of his tongue peeking out to gently lick the slit, and the sensation causes Jaebum to tremble.

“Youngjae please..” Jaebum moans out, voice shaky and Youngjae would be lying if he said that didn't send a jolt through his body.

Jaebum almost never begs.

Youngjae takes pity and opens his mouth a bit more and lowers his head, taking in the first few inches, letting out a breathy noise as Jaebum gasps above him.

He suckles on the head, his hand still on the base gently squeezing, Jaebum letting out a breathy swear. Jaebum holds back a whine as Youngjae pulls back, lips around his tip again before sliding it back into his mouth, stopping at his hand, being careful not to choke. Youngjae starts bobbing his head, sucking as he pulls up, hollowing his cheeks, tongue licking the underside, hand following behind his mouth, his lustful gaze never leaving Jaebum’s.

Jaebum swears again, hands lifting to bury themselves in Youngjae's hair, but stops himself, remembering Youngjae's threat from earlier.

Youngjae lets out a small moan, cock twitching and leaking precome in his boxers. Jaebum, his leader and hyung, remembering and listening to him-its one of the hottest things he's ever seen.

His hand slides into his shorts and boxers, gripping his cock and stroking his hand in time with the one on Jaebum.

 

Jaebum can't believe his eyes. Adorable Youngjae, on his knees, sucking his dick like a pro, touching himself shamelessly, looking up at him with dark eyes-god the amount of confidence Youngjae has right now is so fucking _sexy_.

Youngjae moans louder around Jaebum, the vibrations making Jaebum clutch the bed sheets tighter, a quiet moan leaving his lips. He could feel the familiar heat building in his core, his body starting to tense.

“Youngjae...fuck I'm close.” Jaebum moans out and Youngjae slows down before pulling off, kissing the tip one more time before pulling away. Youngjae strokes himself once before standing and removing the rest of his clothes, cock hard with drops of precome at the tip, some dripping down the shaft.

Jaebum licks his lips at the sight.

“Sit against the headboard.” Youngjae quietly orders while he grabs a small bottle of lube from his suitcase, pouring some onto his fingers. Jaebum complies and Youngjae straddles Jaebum again, leaning up on his knees, reaching one arm behind himself. Jaebum can't see exactly what's happening but judging by Youngjae's gasp, he slid a finger inside himself, Youngjae's other hand landing on the headboard next to his head.

Youngjae twitches slightly, finger moving slowly at first before picking up speed. His hand moves to Jaebum’s shoulder as he slides in the second finger, letting out a small noise as he adds in the third right after.

Jaebum watches Youngjae's face, his eyes closed in bliss and his mouth open, panting as he thrusts his fingers inside himself. The moan Youngjae lets out tells Jaebum he found his prostate, his hand moving faster, fingers spreading slightly to stretch him more.

Youngjae's eyes flutter open, meeting Jaebum's.

“Mm..can't wait for your fat cock to be inside me..”

Jaebum groans loudly, the shock of hearing that come from _Youngjae_ nearly made him orgasm right then and there.

“God Youngjae...”

Youngjae just smiles too sweet for someone who has three fingers inside himself.

His fingers stop after he's deemed stretched enough and he pulls them out, reaching for the lube to slick up Jaebum’s cock. He squeezes and massages as he spreads the lube.

“Let me touch you. Please..” 

Youngjae responds by positioning himself above Jaebum’s cock and sinking down, both men moaning when Jaebum is fully in.

Jaebum is so big inside Youngjae, filling him up so perfectly.

Youngjae is so tight around Jaebum, squeezing his length in a dizzying grip.

It feels amazing.

It always feels so amazing.

 

Youngjae slowly lifts his hips, moving until only the tip is inside before sliding his hips back down, the moan leaving his lips soft and long. Jaebum loves it-loves the lovely noises that leave Youngjae's body as he continues his slow pace that drives Jaebum crazy.

Youngjae moans Jaebum’s name breathily, throwing his head back as he increases his pace just a bit. Jaebum is trembling with need. Youngjae looks breathtaking and not being able to touch him is torture.

Youngjae notices the need in Jaebum, smiling to himself before whispering.

“You can touch me now.”

Jaebum moves immediately, sitting up so he's chest to chest with Youngjae, crashing their lips in a messy kiss, quiet but desperate moans falling from his lips as he thrusts up into Youngjae, pulling him as close as he possibly can as Youngjae meets his thrusts. One of Youngjae's hands is in his hair tugging on his strands, his tongue is in his mouth, licking his in a way that makes him moan louder into Youngjae's mouth before the younger is sliding his tongue out, biting Jaebum’s bottom lip and tugging gently.

Jaebum already feels his orgasm building. Youngjae's teasing kept him on edge and now Youngjae is riding him so damn _good_ \- he's not sure if he'll last much longer.

Jaebum grabs Youngjae's ass, holding him in place as he rolls his hips up, a loud gasp coming from Youngjae as his cock pushes right into his prostate.

“Yes! Right there hyung!”

Jaebum swears as he obeys, squeezing Youngjae's cheeks as he rolls his hips up harder, hitting Youngjae's prostate dead on with each thrust, Youngjae's beautiful moans growing louder as he rolls his hips down to meet Jaebum’s. He feels Youngjae's body tensing, breath coming faster as he approaches his climax.

“Gonna...gonna come!”

Jaebum groans loudly when Youngjae clenches tight around him, Youngjae's body tensing and twitching. His grip tightens on Jaebum’s shoulders as he comes untouched in a silent scream, hot come spilling between them on to both their stomachs.

Jaebum continues to roll his hips, holding Youngjae up as his body starts to relax, moaning Youngjae's name over and over again.

He was so _close._

He hears Youngjae's breathing steady, their gazes meeting.

Youngjae bites his lip before whispering, “Come inside me hyung…” and Jaebum is gone, gasping as his cock pulses, releasing hotly deep inside Youngjae. Jaebum falls back against the headboard after Youngjae lifts himself off his lap, the younger falling to the side of him.

Both men pant heavily, coming down from their highs slowly.

Jaebum moves to lay down on his back, Youngjae moving to cuddle with him, pressing soft kisses to his shoulders and neck. Jaebum turns his head to press a few chaste kisses to Youngjae's lips, not really wanting to stop, but Youngjae leans back before Jaebum gets carried away. Jaebum notices the nervous look in Youngjae's eyes, a blush starting to creep on his boyfriend's cheeks.

“Did you..enjoy it hyung?” he asks, voice small, and Jaebum can't help but smile at Youngjae's shyness before leaning in to press their foreheads together.

“It was fucking incredible. Anytime you want to do that again, don't hesitate. I'm all yours.”

Youngjae's blush darkens at the praise, smiling to himself, and Jaebum's heart flutters.

They lay together in a comfortable silence, gazing into each other's eyes and exchanging sweet kisses every so often before Jaebum moves to get off the bed.

“Let's shower now yeah?”

Youngjae nods, feeling a bit of Jaebum's come drip down his thigh and before he could move, Jaebum picks him up in his arms, smiling as Jaebum presses a kiss to his forehead as he leads them to the shower.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there's anything you think I could improve on please don't hesitate to tell me.


End file.
